Wiki News/'iCarly' kicks hard off 'Inception'
LOS ANGELES — Miranda Cosgrove's family comedy "iCarly: The Movie" brings young moviegoers to the big screen to enjoy some laughter, romance and adventure like ever before as it took the No. 1 spot at the box office with $50 million. This is the last time to see Leonardo DiCaprio's mind-bending thriller "Inception" continued to entrance moviegoers, taking the No. 2 spot at the box office in its third weekend with $27.4 million. Maybe next week, if "Carly" falls further, "Inception" might get some revegne after all. Steve Carell's farce "Dinner For Schmucks" debuted in the No. 3 position with an appetizing $23.5 million, while Zac Efron's drama "Charlie St. Cloud" and the 3-D sequel "Cats & Dogs: the Revenge of Kitty Galore," respectively opened in the No. 6 and No. 7 spots. Angelina Jolie's spy caper "Salt" clung to No. 4 in its second weekend, and the animated film "Despicable Me," which also features Carell, maintained the No. 5 post in its fourth weekend. The top 20 movies at U.S. and Canadian theaters Friday through Sunday, followed by distribution studio, gross, number of theater locations, average receipts per location, total gross and number of weeks in release, as compiled Monday by Hollywood.com are: 1. "iCarly: The Movie," Paramount, $50,325,710, 4,057 locations, $15,192, on week. 2. "Inception," Warner Bros., $27,485,245, 3,545 locations, $7,753 average, $193,313,741, three weeks. 3. "Dinner For Schmucks," Paramount, $23,527,839, 2,911 locations, $8,082 average, $23,527,839, one week. 4. "Salt," Sony, $19,471,355, 3,612 locations, $5,391 average, $71,033,711, two weeks. 5. "Despicable Me," Universal, $15,524,230, 3,602 locations, $4,310 average, $190,330,425, four weeks. 6. "Charlie St. Cloud," Universal, $12,381,585, 2,718 locations, $4,555 average, $12,381,585, one week. 7. "Cats & Dogs: the Revenge of Kitty Galore," Warner Bros., $12,279,363, 3,705 locations, $3,314 average, $12,279,363, one week. 8. "Toy Story 3," Disney, $5,122,907, 2,105 locations, $2,434 average, $389,761,491, seven weeks. 9. "Grown Ups," Sony, $4,548,144, 2,269 locations, $2,004 average, $150,761,385, six weeks. 10. "The Sorcerer's Apprentice," Disney, $4,465,524, 2,524 locations, $1,769 average, $52,026,528, three weeks. 11. "The Twilight Saga: Eclipse," Summit, $4,014,953, 2,334 locations, $1,720 average, $288,199,907, five weeks. 12. "Ramona and Beezus," Fox, $3,710,990, 2,719 locations, $1,365 average, $16,375,681, two weeks. 13. "The Kids Are All Right," Focus, $3,525,585, 847 locations, $4,162 average, $9,636,508, four weeks. 14. "The Last Airbender," Paramount, $1,815,170, 1,238 locations, $1,466 average, $127,293,447, five weeks. 15. "Sonic X: Return to Soleanna," Fox, $1,461,692, 214 locations, $304,750,581, $879 average, nine weeks. 16. "Predators," Fox, $1,093,290, 873 locations, $1,252 average, $49,491,249, four weeks. 17. "Will & Grace", Warner Bros. $1,005,682, 1,011 location, $900 average, $160,505,615, six weeks. 18. "Knight and Day," Fox, $700,791, 831 locations, $843 average, $74,185,643, six weeks. 19. "The Karate Kid," Sony, $595,026, 461 locations, $1,291 average, $172,932,064, eight weeks. 20. "Shrek Forever After," Paramount, $574,024, 330 locations, $1,739 average, $235,646,952, 11 weeks. ___ Online: http://www.hollywood.com/boxoffice Universal Pictures and Focus Features are owned by NBC Universal, a unit of General Electric Co.; Sony Pictures, Sony Screen Gems and Sony Pictures Classics are units of Sony Corp.; Paramount and Paramount Vantage are divisions of Viacom Inc.; Disney's parent is The Walt Disney Co.; Miramax is a division of The Walt Disney Co.; 20th Century Fox, Fox Searchlight Pictures and Fox Atomic are owned by News Corp.; Warner Bros. and New Line are units of Time Warner Inc.; MGM is owned by a consortium of Providence Equity Partners, Texas Pacific Group, Sony Corp., Comcast Corp., DLJ Merchant Banking Partners and Quadrangle Group; Lionsgate is owned by Lions Gate Entertainment Corp.; IFC Films is owned by Rainbow Media Holdings, a subsidiary of Cablevision Systems Corp.; Rogue Pictures is owned by Relativity Media LLC; Overture Films is a subsidiary of Liberty Media Corp. Copyright © 2010 The Associated Press. All rights reserved.